Gonzo
Gonzo the Great, formerly known as "Snarl", is a member of the Noseian race of aliens from an unknown planet in the Outer Rim Territories. He is currently a member of Master Kermit the Frog's Muppet Guard. Story Before KH 1 - The Journey The being who would one day be known as Gonzo the Great was born almost 10,000 years ago as a nameless worker of the Noseian society. It is rumored that for educational development, he was briefly beamed onto Sunset Horizons as a baby to be properly developed as a functional member of society. As a member of the Noseian race, the being shared his race's penchant for the strange and unusual talents in life, such as cannonball trajectories and other daredevilish stunts. However, the Noseian world was eventually targeted by the Darkhearts for heart consumption, and many Noseians were slain in the massacre. The Noseian Ruler was able to save himself and several thousand members of their race by escaping on an ARK spaceship, with "Gonzo", his Grandmother, Aunt Grace, and Cousin Gander being among the survivors. Unfortunately, Gonzo was separated from his family when he decided to explore the ARK's emergency pod bay and accidentally activated the escape pod, launching him through a temporal portal into the age after the Keyblade War and landing him directly into Sunset Horizons, the place where he was raised as a gawkling. The crash landing removed Gonzo's memories of his past and he spent the next few years of his existence as a wandering hermit. He was later picked up by a cruel sorceror named Cosmo Scam, who recruited the Noseian as a new member of his Frackle army. Renamed "Snarl" as per Frackle regulations, the former Noseian became Cosmo Scam's personal cigar box dispenser, serving the sorceror con artist with the utmost loyalty as he was promised of the eventual revelation of the past he had forgotten so long ago. Eventually, Cosmo made his move to try and take over Sunset Horizons by gathering an army of Frackles and Darkhearts, with Snarl amongst their number. Unfortunately, the attempt ended in failure when the Darkhearts sensed Cosmo's weak heart and killed him in cold blood, forcing the Frackles to flee for their lives back to the underground cave where they made their hideaway from the surface. Without Cosmo to help guide them, the Frackles went into a panic and forced Snarl to become their new Frackle King. Snarl was reluctant to agree, at first, but he soon accepted the role after the Frackle sage, Lothar, prophesized that he would lead the Frackles to their great destiny. And so, Snarl led the Frackles across the worlds through a specialized machine built by Cosmo that could summon Shadow Corridors, allowing anyone to travel through the Shadow Realm to any world that they wanted to go. The Frackles, under Snarl's leadership, were now a traveling band of Jacks of All Trades, offering their services to anyone who needed anything done in life. One time, they served as chicken farmers, which was where Snarl first met and fell in love with the chicken, Camilla, and brought her into their traveling band. Eventually, Snarl decided the time had come for the Frackles to become a Plumbing company, most likely due to a renmant memory of his Noseian heritage. As plumbers, the Frackles used their newfound talents to earn minimum wage in exchange for fixing the pipes in houses. It was one day, however, when Snarl was driving the Frackle Plumbing Truck to their next destination when they accidentally crashed into the Keyblade Bicycle of then Padawan Kermit the Frog and Traveling Comedian Fozzie Bear, and thus the Frackles became part of the fledling Muppix group. It was also here where Kermit suggested that Snarl change his name to sound less fearsome, resulting in the Noseian remembering his name from long ago: Gonzo. Appearance Personality Abilties Gallery Category:Heroes Category:The Muppix Category:Aliens Category:Sidekicks Category:Bombers Category:Idiots